A Strange Turn Of Events
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: One-shot Klaroline. Set in season 5(ish). Rated for graphic nature.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the Characters, just what my mind comes up with for them to do.**

**Warning: Rated M for graphic content.**

**First TVD Fic and with my love of Klaroline it had to be the two of them, don't you think? Set S5**

* * *

How was she supposed to feel? Tyler had blatantly refused to come back home. And after everything at the prom.. or.. well, after the prom. The dance, that kiss. Sure, she knew Klaus had probably scared him, but that didn't mean that he had to keep running. The Original had promised he wasn't going to hurt Tyler, if only for Caroline's sake. He wanted so badly to please her that he decided he could forgo killing the boy who had threatened his life. Naturally, Klaus knew that for Tyler to kill him it would mean those he cared about would die as well.

She knew that Tyler had mostly said everything out of rage.. mostly. There was a part of the Hybrid who probably would have shoved the cure down Klaus' throat and cut his heart out just to be done with it all, but she also knew that Tyler was a lot of talk sometimes. Regardless, that was so far beyond the point that the blonde could hardly stand to think about it. Klaus had made the promise, she'd called and begged for Tyler to come home and he refused. He'd taken off to go do something else with his life, probably run since he was terrified of the Original, and Caroline was lost.

That was three months ago. That was before she'd finally given in to Klaus' plea to join him in New Orleans. That was before the Original had kissed her. At the moment the little blonde vampire was walking through the dark streets, trying to figure everything out. How had the last three months lead up to that kiss that had taken her breath completely away? Well, beyond Tyler's obvious insistence that he wasn't coming home.. and the fact that he refused to answer her calls anymore was an indicator that he simply didn't care anymore.

Sure, she'd moped and whined for the first two months, but after Elena and Matt had both comforted her and made her remember that she was special and that Tyler was a jerk who was missing out, Caroline had decided to make the attempt at moving on. And then two days ago Klaus called. She remembered the conversation so vividly and had to smirk to herself at her hesitance to answer the phone.

"What do you want?" She'd asked sounding irritated.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed in that maddening accent, loud music blaring somewhere behind him. "Just wanted to call and see how you were doing, love."

"I'm fine. What do you really want?"

"I'm standing in front of a Mardi Gras celebration and... I can't think of anyone who I would rather have standing beside me to watch it." He admitted. The words brought a flush to her cheeks and she was glad that no one could see it.

"And what makes you think I want to see it with you?" She asked, hiding the smile that tried to creep into her voice.

"I've already told you that I would wait the next thousand years for you, do you really intend to make me wait that long?" He asked, obviously smirking.

"I don't know Klaus, I.. there's still a lot going on here. Stefan's acting weird and everyone's worried about Jeremy."

"It sounds as though you need a vacation, love. Come... Come to New Orleans." His voice seemed to command it and Caroline wanted so desperately to obey that it made the flush on her cheeks darken. Since when did she want Klaus of all people!? No sooner had she opened her mouth to protest again, the music faded in the background. "Please?" He asked gently, begging her.

Caroline couldn't think of a time when Klaus had said please and actually meant it. Oh, wait. When Silas was screwing with his head. This time the word sounded so different. Perhaps it was because she couldn't see those smoldering blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. She chewed on her lower lip in deliberation, falling so silent that he'd obviously begun to worry if she'd hung up on him. "Caroline?" A small shiver crept up her spine at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

"I'm still here." She replied almost weakly.

"So what do you say?" He asked, keeping the plea from his voice this time around.

"Okay.." She'd agreed hesitantly. Klaus had found a flight out for her while she'd fed a lie to everyone that she would be going to visit Steven, her deceased father's lover, to check on him for a couple of days. She was actually surprised when everyone bought it. Her mother was the only one she told the truth to.. or a semblance of it. She'd told Liz that she needed to get away for a couple of days, just to clear out her head. Her mother had readily agreed.

Only a few short hours later and she had three large bags packed for the short stay. Hey, she couldn't decide what she'd want to wear. With money and her cellphone in her pocket, the blonde took the flight. Admittedly she hated the whole flight, the idea of planes worried her. The idea that she'd sneaked away to meet Klaus of all people worried her even more. Why was she so thrilled to be seeing him? A small flutter in her stomach was the only response she got before heaving a sigh.

Klaus had been kind, showing her around the town and letting her marvel in the Mardi Gras festival. There were brief touches, namely his hand resting on her lower back or shoulder to guide her, or her own gripping gently to his forearm as they wound their way through the crowd. Several times he'd gotten very close to her and Caroline had wondered if he was going to try kissing her, but he never did. Instead it would be to say something over the babble of the crowd surrounding them. Little did the Original know that every time he drew close like that Caroline felt everyone else disappear.

She hated herself for it, after all he'd been the one to bring heartache to so many people. He'd been the cause of hurt and anger and general frustrations, but he'd also been the cause of a gentle stirring within her that she didn't want to admit. Something about seeing him away from Mystic Falls was helping Caroline to see Klaus in an entirely different light. Perhaps it was because he wasn't threatening to kill everyone in sight.. or maybe it was because he seemed so at ease.

He'd been sweet, taking her to dinner at a nice restaurant. Sure, neither of them really needed to eat, but he was attempting to be gentlemanly and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Caroline hadn't realized just how close the two had gotten in that little booth until his lips connected with hers. She'd been stunned still, eyes wide. But then his hand carefully raised to brush his fingers along her jaw and she melted against him. Who would have thought that such a tough guy would have such soft lips? Lips that seemed to ignite her skin. Within moments she was gasping for breath and with a tiny smirk he'd pulled away.

She stared back at him, her heart wishing that he was still kissing her while her head screamed that it was wrong because of who he was. As soon as she had regained her breath Caroline pulled herself out of the booth and walked straight out of the restaurant. He'd called for her, even gotten to his feet, but by the time he'd gotten out the door Caroline had vanished into the crowd.

She'd walked for hours, just weaving through the streets and those still keeping the party in full blow before realizing just how late it was and just how exhausted she was. Caroline barely knew where she was and couldn't even recall her own steps so that she could retrace them. Great. Now she was lost in New Orleans. Good thing she wasn't a human anymore or things could have gone horribly wrong for the blonde.

No sooner had she rounded another corner–hoping to see something familiar so that she could find her way back–a black SUV pulled to a stop at the corner and a familiar voice called out. "Caroline! You scared the hell out of me!" His blue eyes looked almost frantic.. or maybe she was imagining it.

"I can take care of myself, you know." She countered, though gladly walked to the car and dropped into the passenger seat beside him. Feeling his eyes on her and refusing to look at him, she frowned and crossed her slender arms over her chest. "Are we going?"

The only sound from the Original was a soft sigh as he dropped the car's gearshift from 'Park' to 'Drive' and began the slow cruise to his new manor. When he'd finally pulled the car to a stop in the drive he locked the doors and turned toward her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, when had Niklaus Mikaelson every been sorry about anything he'd done. And what the hell was he actually apologizing for.

"It seemed as if I.. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry for.." Klaus looked irritated with himself. He'd never fumbled over his words like this before, then again Caroline seemed to have an effect on him that no one else ever had. "I'm sorry I kissed you." He finally managed causing the blonde beside him to scoff.

"Seriously? You weren't sorry for doing it when you were in Tyler's body, why now?"

"Mmm, I knew that would return to haunt me someday." He mused aloud. "I am sorry now because I had thought you'd wanted me to, and I was obviously very wrong." The Original said while looking up at her through his lashes.

Caroline couldn't stop the pounding of her heart at the look on his face. She wanted to tell him that she had wanted him to kiss her and that she really hadn't wanted him to stop when he had, but somehow the blonde couldn't form the words. Instead she leaned over the center console and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. Klaus sat motionless, as if waiting for some approval to touch her, to kiss her back and he got it when she shifted even closer and kissed him full on.

His hands raised to cup her cheeks while moving their lips together. Within moments their tongue were vying for dominance as her thin hands raked over his chest, tugging at the buttons on his shirt until she could feel his bare flesh under her fingertips. His lips left hers to trail down her throat until he'd reached that valley between her breast, kissing her through the thin material of her tanktop. A soft moan slid from the girls throat as she raised his face to hers to kiss him again.

The car was unbearably hot, or perhaps it was the close proximity of their bodies, but all Caroline wanted to do was shred every ounce of fabric in the hope of feeling cool. The blonde was gasping for breath as her heart hammered within her chest, feeling a flame burning through her from the very core and knew that there was only one thing that could douse the flames. Her fingers dropped between them, tugging at the buckle on his belt before his hands caught her wrists to stop her.

"Perhaps we should take this inside."

"Why?" She breathed, afraid that the loss of contact with him would cause her mind to change.

"Cars are impersonal, love, I'd like to look back on this and remember it done right." He responded, which caused that burning desire to flare even hotter. Caroline said nothing in response, merely nodded her head. Without so much as a warning the Original had pushed the door open and climbed out of the car, pulling her with him as if she were nothing more than a shopping bag that had been resting in the passenger seat. As he extracted the blonde from the car he pulled her back to his chest, his lips quickly finding hers once more while those large hands trailed over her sides until they'd captured her behind and lifted her off her feet. Out of instinct she'd wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning quietly at the feel of being so close to him.

How had she not taken the time to do this before? She couldn't even remember. His lips alone were enough to send a thrill through her entire being that she never wanted to stop. Klaus pinned the petite woman against the driver's door, kissing her deeply and eliciting a moan from the girl. With a little smirk he pulled his lips noisily from hers and held her slender frame against him so that he could carry her into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Their blue eyes lock against one another so much so that Caroline didn't even realized he'd pulled her away from the car and taken her into the house until her back hit the bed. Pulling her gaze away, she glanced around the bedroom for only a moment before his lips pressed against her throat, sending her heart into overdrive. Her back arched lightly against that firm length that pressed against her inner thigh, pushing her hips up toward his. The little blonde tore at his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders until his torso was bare and she could run her fingertips over his flesh.

Klaus pulled back enough to smile down at her, then slid his hands beneath her shirt, inching it slowly up until his fingers brushed over her breasts. A brow arched up as he realized there was nothing covering them besides the shirt he was ready to tear from her. Licking at his lips to wet them Klaus lifted the girl off the bed enough to pull the fabric over her head, tossing it behind him somewhere. Caroline lay back against the comforter again, chewing at her lower lip self-consciously as he sat back on his heels looking over her. Sure, there had been guys that had seen her naked before, but none had ever thrown the flames onto the fire like Klaus had.

After pulling her shoes off the Original ran his hands up her thighs until they'd caught the hem of her jeans and panties and pulled them agonizingly slow down her legs until he was able to throw those across the room as well. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip once more as he placed his body between her legs, his fingers and palms massaging her calves, her knees, her thighs, touching everywhere but where she wanted him to. He pressed feather light kisses from her right ankle all the way up to her thighs, her hands grasping his shoulders as soon as she could reach.

The blonde squirmed a little, her eyes burning with lust as she turned them down to his face. Klaus grinned back at her before nipping at the side of her knee playfully. A tiny pout formed on the blonde's lips, making Klaus grin again. The man licked and bit from her knee toward that warmth, trailing his fingers under her bottom and over her hips. His warm breath on such a sensitive, rarely exposed area caused her to whimper as her fingers knotted into his short curly hair.

Those cute little whimpers continued as he pressed kisses all around that heat, smelling her arousal on the air and wanting to strip himself bare and dive right in. But he wanted to hear her begging for it first. His tongue darted out quickly, licking at her slit and causing another whimper to fall from her lips. Klaus had imagined what she tasted like more times than he could count, but never had he thought it would be this sweet and delicious. He'd prayed for the day he'd be able to pull the girl into his arms and his bed, the day she'd finally allow him into her heart. He'd never figured it would be this soon.

Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer, relishing in the feel of his warm mouth and hot tongue lapping at her folds. Her whines slowly turned to soft moans that gradually grew in intensity as that little ball of nerves seemed to expand within. Strong hands pushed her hips into the bed when she bucked against him. That heated tongue building the flames within as it darted in and out of her, flicking at her clit as that climax drew so much closer.

She felt like she was on the edge of a very high cliff, close to falling over and she wanted so badly for him to push her over it. Just when she felt herself slipping off Caroline heard herself calling out his name and his mouth left her, instantly feeling a chill as a shiver traced down her spine. She pouted when her eyes made contact with his, watching the grin spread over his lips. "Tell me you want me." He commanded huskily as he kissed her thigh.

"I want you." She breathed, hardly able to catch a breath.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked as his lips touched her waist, sending another shiver creeping down her spine.

"Yes, Klaus I need you.." She begged, writhing under him as his full lips captured her nipple between them.

"What do you need from me?" He asked while using one hand to unfasten his belt and jeans, the other to support his weight as he hovered over her.

"Everything." Caroline breathed again, letting her hands trail down his stomach until she could feel his length. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as she lifted her head to only catch the briefest of glimpses of his member before his teeth grazed over her nipple. She slowly stroked him, trying to find her voice amidst the ministrations on her breast. "Do you want me too..?" Her voice trailed off, letting her fingers play over his sensitive flesh.

Every guy that had ever gone down on her had expected the same thing in return, so it was only an assumption. A completely false one as his hand reached for her wrist, pulling it up and above her head while shaking his own. "Another time." He responded while carefully angling himself over the girls body. A tiny shiver wracked his body as his member brushed against that sweet heat. He wasn't overly large, but he wasn't small either and knew that it would take a moment for Caroline to get used to his size.

"Please," she whimpered in response to that subtle brush, arching her hips up toward his. His hands took hold of both of her wrists, pinning them above her head while gently pushing into her. Apparently it wasn't quick enough for the blonde as she arched her hips up to meet his with a muffled slap of skin. She moaned and balled her hands into fists, taking the moment to feel him stretch her. Klaus held still for several long moments, taking slow, steadying breaths to keep from losing his control too soon. After several deep breaths his hips pulled back, then slammed into her again with a husky groan that mingled into her moan.

His free hand slid under her lower back as her hips bucked again, this time to wrap her legs firmly around his waist. Caroline figured that if she couldn't have any control over her hands, she would do something more than lay there. Her ankles locked above his tailbone, pulling her hips hard against his to moan out. The Original leaned down to capture her nipple once more into his mouth, suckling and biting at the soft flesh to encourage more of those sensual noises.

She honestly didn't know how she'd survived this long without this feeling within her. How had she been able to see anything else before now? And then it was gone as the arm around her waist tightened, slamming into her again to bring another moan pouring out. The sounds of her moans filled the room, louder and louder. His teeth grazed her throat at the same time his hand released hers to tuck under her, pulling himself to sit back on his heels with her wrapped securely around his waist.

Caroline moaned out again when his arms dropped to her waist, tightening their grip as he pulled her up and let her slide back down his shaft. Her slender arms fell around his neck, turning to knock his lips from her throat to kiss him again. Her moans barely stifled by his mouth as she tightened her hold on his waist with her legs, grinding harder against him to bring a quiet moan of his own.

The sound sent a flutter through her abdomen and she realized in that instant that she loved the way he moaned and the fact that she had brought the sound from him only made her work her hips harder onto his. Klaus felt himself tipping toward that edge as her hips wound a circle around his length, up and down, around and around; the feeling caused his arms to tighten their hold, effectively stopping her movement. A husky pant fell from his lips as he broke the kiss, blue eyes turned black with desire, landed onto her face.

"You're going to kill me, love." He panted as one hand raised to knock her blonde curls behind her ear.

A bright smile tugged at the blondes lips, "impossible," she breathed back before kissing him once more. Her legs unlocked from around him, carefully moving to tuck them under her so that she could straddle his waist while her hands pushed at his shoulders. When he lay back on the bed his hands came to a rest on her hips. Caroline smirked down at him before shaking her head and slapping his fingers away playfully. "Mm-mm. I couldn't touch, neither can you."

Instead of grasping her as he'd wanted to Klaus dug his hands into the bedding, balling it into his fists as she resumed her earlier work. Around and around, up and down until he could feel her thighs shaking and her moans grow louder with each drop. He could feel her walls starting to clamp around him and reacted by slamming himself up into her. Caroline moaned even louder than before as she trailed her hands up his chest, leaning down to kiss the sculpted frame before nipping at his hardened nipple. Once more the reaction was for his hips to buck into hers, earning another moan from the blonde.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore, he was losing his mind with trying to maintain control. Everything about Caroline was invading his senses, driving him utterly wild. Much as he wanted to listen to her 'no-touch' rule, he couldn't stop his hands from grasping at the soft skin of her thighs, slowly trailing around to cup a cheek in each hand. When he squeezed Caroline let out another moan into the hollow of his throat, sending vibrations all through the girl and threatening to spill him. He grasped tightly at her, spreading her further before thrusting back into her, her walls closing more around him and making movement more difficult.

The soft sounds of their skin slapping together began to grow louder, echoing around the room as her moans grew in ecstasy. She became tighter as he thrust harder into her, feeling her closing in on that cliff at top speed and didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she bucked right back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was screaming out his name while rolling her hips onto his.

Klaus pulled his right hand from her behind and trailed it back to that heat between them, kneading at her groin and causing her to shiver as the moans grew louder until she was babbling his name amidst moans and whimpers. The added sensation was sending her quickly toward that cliff with no hope of slowing down until she cried out, those walls clamping down on him. Klaus moaned out as he felt himself explode within her, felt his hips buck until he was spent. He panted heavily, holding that position with her for as long as he possibly could, Caroline on the other hand slumped forward to lay against his chest, breathing deeply. Her hand lay sprawled across his shoulder, blue eyes closed as she attempted to regain herself.

Ever so slowly, Klaus pulled his hips back, letting them hit the bed before pulling the blonde tightly to his chest and kissing her damp curls. His fingers combed through her hair as he lay there, feeling completely content for the first time.. ever. Caroline shifted slightly to lay beside him with one leg still draped around his waist. His arms closed around her, holding the blonde to his chest and the girl quickly fell asleep. Klaus continued to brush her hair until his arm went slack around her and he drifted off as well.

* * *

**Review? Be brutally honest, too!**


End file.
